Kidnapped By Vampires
by ArtemisMarieConcerto
Summary: When two people Yusuke cares about most in the world are kidnapped by vampires, Yusuke sets up a rescue mission. Meanwhile, the captives of said kidnapping decide to fight back in the most unusual ways possible. Pairings: Yusuke/Keiko OC/Hiei OC/Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped by Vampires

By ArtemisMarieUrameshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own everything else, including this plot. Later on, I might add in some of my friends' characters and I shall give them credit. Enjoy!

Vampires were everywhere around us and closing in fast. It didn't help that I was the only one who could fight out of the two of us. It also didn't help that what we were fighting was immortal. It was just a matter of time before something horrible happened to one or both of us. It was only a matter of time before one of us was bitten.

"Keiko! Whatever you do; don't get bit! We don't need you to get turned into one of them!" I cried over to her as she held a baseball bat in her hands. She had been slamming the bat into the faces of any vampires who came too close. I, however, could use much more to protect myself and my friend.

"O-o-okay! Just be careful yourself!" That was the scared reply I received from my terrified friend. I guess I should have been more careful before this had even happened. I had even been told by Koenma that I was a target for a horde of vampires, but did I listen? Nope.

"Don't worry about me! Just don't let your guard down at all costs! I couldn't bear to lose one of my best friends!" We kept fighting for what seemed to be hours before the sun had started to rise into the sky. The blood sucking leeches had no choice but to retreat into the night.

"Damn that was a close one!" I was panting a bit but not as much as Keiko was. I saw how much the battle had taken out of her. She was utterly exhausted as was I. I helped her stand and then we proceeded to go home where everyone was worried.

"Where the hell were you guys!?" Yusuke asked anger apparent in his voice. I merely glanced at him, exhaustion almost overwhelming me.

"We were attacked by vampires. I'm surprised at how many attacked us and that we even survived the encounter at all…" With that I passed out into a deep slumber on the floor. Everyone rushed over to me and Kurama checked my pulse.

"She'll be fine; her body is completely maxed out. How many vampires was there Keiko?" Kurama inquired.

"About twenty good sized ones..." Keiko replied as she continued to breathe heavily.

"I see, this isn't good at all. We need to report this to Koenma immediately!" Kurama sighed.

I don't remember why but I dreamt about that attack that night. Only there was more that happened in the dream that hadn't before. It showed me in a room that I didn't recognize. I wasn't there alone, Keiko was there too. We were chained to the wall as the blood suckers approached.

"Let us go you goddamn leeches!" I screamed in the dream. I was struggling fiercely, trying to break free from the chains.

"Well, isn't someone feisty? Have we forgotten that you have no power against us now?" One vampire chuckled.

"You'll pay for this! I swear to make you suffer for this!" I growled at the laughing vampire.

"Oh, I'm beginning to like her boss, too bad we can't keep her as a pet..." Another vampire said.

"I'll never be a pet! Not now or ever!" I screamed. Keiko was terrified out of her wits. I couldn't blame her, she was only human, and I was only half.

"We shall see about that girl! You will do as we say or else!" The first vampire said, grinning evilly at me.

"Or else what, you'll kill me? I don't care if I'm alive or dead! You can torture me all you want; I'll never obey a leech!" I growled in defiance.

"Who said anything about killing or torturing you?" The leader asked.

"What do you mean…?" I was afraid to know the answer to that question.

"We could always hurt your friend here…she might even obey us in order to keep herself alive…" He said.

"If you even think to touch her, I'll kill you!" I yelled. It wasn't that I cared about me; I mainly didn't want Keiko hurt in any way. She was like a sister to me and nothing was allowed to hurt her.

"Oh is that so?" They laughed as the dream started to fade away. I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and found myself in my own bedroom, though I had no clue how I got there.

I stood up and began to walk out of my room. It was five in the morning and almost time to get ready for school. I got into the shower and in about thirty minutes I was out smelling like lavender. I got dressed in a black Linkin Park tee and black Tripp pants with chains. I had black sneakers and a long black trench coat. My hair was tied in a high pony tail with a black rose hair tie.

"Wow…Artemis…nice…um…outfit..?" Yusuke was taken aback by the entire black outfit. I merely smirked at him knowing full well that I was looking like a total Goth. I laughed as Hiei walked in and looked at me strangely.

"What? Do you not like my outfit Hiei?" I grinned as he glared at me.

"What are you, Artemis, a Goth?" Hiei asked in his monotone voice.

"Today I'm feeling Gothic…Got a problem with that?" I asked as a grin appeared on my face.

"Well it's just that…you might as well wear all black make up to complete that look at the way you've put it together…" Hiei said rolling his eyes.

"Nah… I don't want to over do it…" I laughed at the irony of that statement. I had pretty much already done that.

Yusuke merely rolled his eyes as if to say, 'whatever'. Soon we were off to school and once there, I got many stares. I merely smirked at the people in a not so good way. In other words, I looked demented. I got to class at my regular pace of being five minutes late.

"Mrs. Urameshi! You're late yet again! I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to go to the principal's office immediately!" The teacher practically barked out.

"Do I honestly look like I care?" I said this with a bored tone of voice as I turned to leave. I really didn't care; the faster I got outta there the better. As I left the room I was met with someone I truly didn't like; Tokijin Date. If there was anyone who didn't get a clue that you don't want to date them, it was Tokijin.

"What the hell do you want this time? If I've said it once, I'll say it again, I'm not dating you!" I really didn't like this guy. First of all, he didn't even treat women right; second, he was a total prick and a pervert.

"And why not?" Tokijin asked in a huff.

"I don't date moronic perverts who can't even treat a woman right." I said this as bluntly as I could.

"What? I'm none of those things!"

"Wow, you're more of a moron than I originally thought congratulations on being a dumbass!" I said and began to walk off. He grabbed my wrist; big mistake! I swung around and kneed him in the gut before doing a roundhouse kick on him. As he lay on the ground groaning in agony, I merely stepped over him and made my way to the office. I acted as if nothing had ever happened. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" I grinned as the principal sighed.

"Late to class again I see…." The principal muttered under his breath.

"Yep! And now you're gonna have to deal with me for a whole class period! Isn't that just perfect?" I laughed a bit. I knew he didn't find this to be the least bit amusing. However I didn't give a damn.

"Why must you always do this? What is so bad about being on time to Mrs. Akito's math class?" The principal asked. I gave him a look that said, 'are you really serious?'

"You know I hate math…and school…" I said in a somewhat angry tone. As we talked, the bell rang for next class. "Well, it's been fun but I have dance class to get to! See ya!" I said as I left. How was I to know that when I got out there I would be ambushed by my 'fans'? The only thing I could do was sit and wait for class to start. And wait for the night to come again…to find out what that dream meant…..

Artemis: Cliffy! Sorry but I ran out of ideas for now. Until the next time I feel like writing this.

Hiei: If that ever happens…:smirked:

Yusuke: Yeah! You seem to have trouble remembering to work on your stories….:snickered:

Artemis: :pouts: What is this, 'Make Fun of Artemis' Day?

Boys: Yes!

Artemis: :sighed: Oh well, enough of that. Please read and review! And if you flame, I'll use the flames to burn your houses down! ^_^ Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped By Vampires Chapter one: Vampires Suck!

By ArtemisMarieUrameshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I do not own Maria Urameshi or Takahashi Yanagi. Everything else I own; Mainly Artemis.

Warning: Will contain explicit language, extreme randomness, dark humor, perverted comments and/or Kuwabara bashing. Don't read if you cannot handle such things. You have been warned. Thank you.

: Last Time:

"Wow, you're more of a moron than I originally thought congratulations on being a dumbass!" I said and began to walk off. He grabbed my wrist; big mistake! I swung around and kneed him in the gut before doing a roundhouse kick on him. As he lay on the ground groaning in agony, I merely stepped over him and made my way to the office. I acted as if nothing had ever happened. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" I grinned as the principal sighed.

"Late to class again I see…." The principal muttered under his breath.

"Yep! And now you're gonna have to deal with me for a whole class period! Isn't that just perfect?" I laughed a bit. I knew he didn't find this to be the least bit amusing. However I didn't give a damn.

"Why must you always do this? What is so bad about being on time to Mrs. Akito's math class?" The principal asked. I gave him a look that said, 'are you really serious?'

"You know I hate math…and school…" I said in a somewhat angry tone. As we talked, the bell rang for next class. "Well, it's been fun but I have dance class to get to! See ya!" I said as I left. How was I to know that when I got out there I would be ambushed by my 'fans'? The only thing I could do was sit and wait for class to start. And wait for the night to come again…to find out what that dream meant…..

: The Present:

It was almost sudden when the teacher walked into the room at the start of class. She had almost rushed right in. I looked up at her as she came in with a note. She walked over to me with it and handed it to me.

"Someone left this note for you Artemis…" She started as I took it from her. She looked nervous which worried me. She never was like this so I think she'd seen what was in the note.

"I wonder who it's from…" I took a look at it before darkness covered my eyes from view, it was a threat note from the very creatures Keiko and I had fought the night before; the vampires.

_Dear Artemis & Keiko,_

_Don't think we won't return the favor for you humiliating us last night. You will regret what you've caused. I propose a little suggestion; give up. You won't stop us so you might as well just quit while you are ahead._

_And don't think that defiance will get you anywhere. We always get what we want at all costs. Just prepare for the worst. You will be ours! Prepare for your ultimate defeat!_

_Sincerely,_

_Falcon_

After reading that I showed Keiko to let her know to be ready for another battle that might be just up ahead possibly that night. Keiko's eyes widened as she saw the note. I could tell she was scared and who could blame her? Her very life may just be at stake right now. I looked at Keiko and mouthed a 'be prepared' phrase. She nodded as I put it away.

"Thank you Miss. Jouka for showing me this. It could be very well a fight that could turn dangerous…" I said in a firm tone I never used at school. She nodded and class started. After class came lunch which I was more than ready for. Unfortunately, a trio of girls whom Maria, Annabelle and I had dubbed "The Whore Squad" appeared then too.

It was made up of two of the richest girls in school and a friend of theirs who was just as rich. Their names? Diane Flirty, Selene Flirty and Jessica Ako. The two groups of us NEVER get along at all. They had also dubbed a name for us; The Bitch Squad. We didn't really care about our name but they hated theirs. I couldn't care less.

"Well well, look who it is girls! The Bitch Squad." Diane gave a sneer at us. I answered instantly.

"And if it isn't the whore squad! Don't you three have some guys' dicks to suck or something?" I smirked as they glared hatefully. Maria and Annabelle broke out in a fit of laughter. I was laughing as well as we got in line ahead of them. They looked pissed as could be but like I said before, I didn't care.

"You think you're real funny don't you, Urameshi?" Diane hissed angrily, causing me to smirk even more.

"What's wrong Diane? Does baby need a bottle?" I sneered at her causing her face to turn red from anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up!!! We aren't babies!!" Diane screeched at the top of her lungs causing even more laughter to erupt. Soon the entire cafeteria was starting to stare at all of us.

"Sure you aren't. Just keep telling yourselves that, Diane." With that I got my lunch and went to sit with the others. We all sat at our normal spot in the very back. Yusuke looked at us as we sat down beside them.

"What was that all about?" He asked as we were still busy laughing. Finally I answered him.

"Diane and her band of sluts were causing trouble. We merely dealt with it, our way." I grinned at him. This was a normal day for the three of us sadly enough. It was even more normal for Tokijin to bother us at lunchtime. This would happen any moment now. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Bam! He was walking over to our table. I sent a glare of all glares at Tokijin as he continued to come towards us.

"Hey Artemis, what's up?" Tokijin truly thought that I'd forgiven him for earlier. What a moron.

"You leaving, that's what is up." I merely growled as he stepped closer. "That means turn around and walk in the opposite direction, you know?" I sarcastically said. He didn't move an inch in that said direction which really began to piss me off. "Now."

"Aw, come on! Why should I need to do that? I like it right here."

"It's going to be a lot less painful if you do." I closed my eyes and then reopened them. He just didn't seem to get that I couldn't stand being around him. What a pity. He was cruising for a painful experience, not that I really cared what happened to him. I was going to be the one hurting him which I was going to take great pleasure in doing so. This was going to be fun.

"How so? I haven't done anything wrong." Tokijin said as I stood up, hands balled into fists. I really wasn't playing with him. "Hey now, no need to get up…I liked you sitting down better." He said this seductively. That was the absolute last straw! I then raised my fist to strike and did. It sent him to the floor holding his eye in pain.

"Think I'm playing asshole?!" I shouted at him as he lay on the floor in front of me. He merely groaned, still holding his eye, which would probably be blackened tomorrow. Not that I truly cared; he needs to learn to leave people alone when they tell him to.

"Argh…what was that for?!" Tokijin yelled out as he continued to cover his eye with his hand. It was already starting to darken a bit which made me smirk.

"You should know that when someone says leave them alone, they mean it. Now if you don't want me to hit your other eye and make it a matching set, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I took a deep breath as he got up.

"Fine… Fine! I'll go! Just don't hit my other eye…it's hard enough to see as it is. I don't need to be blinded completely…." With that he hobbled off to the other side of the cafeteria. I merely sat back down; quite pleased with myself. If he had only listened, he wouldn't have been; A) Embarrassed and B) In pain with a black eye forming. He had deserved every single bit of it.

"Well now, you okay Artemis? You hit him harder than usual…" Yusuke remarked, a slight grin forming on his facial features.

"Yeah, stress does that to people. If he'd left me alone like I'd asked him to, he wouldn't have gotten hit in the first place." I shrugged casually. Everyone else nodded at that. They knew I was right since they knew me quite well. Sometimes a bit too well if you asked me.

And even if the fight ahead of Keiko and I is tough, we have to pull through. Not only are we in great danger, but so is all we hold dear. The safety of our family and friends isn't something to take lightly…it must not be compromised in any way. If so, we'll all fall victim to the darkness….

Okay, that's what I have for now! I think this chapter went better than the first. ^_^ well that's all for now. Till I can think of how to update it and please review and tell me what you would like to see in it possibly. If you want to be in it as maybe one of Falcon's cronies, let me know and we'll work something out! Well hoped you enjoyed it! R&R! Bye now!


End file.
